Realized
by Miladys
Summary: When I realized it, regret washed over me. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. P3. AkihikoxMinato. Minato POV. R&R please!


Hy people! :) I'm new in this fandom so please being easy on me. I love AkixMinato pair but sadly it's hard to find.. So why I don't write it myself? English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there's grammar mistaken or typo.. Hope you enjoy it..

Summary: When I realized it, regret washed over me. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. AkihikoxMinato. Minato POV. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Atlus own this awesome game..

* * *

Sanada Akihiko. It was the first time I saw you and your whole being catch my eyes. White silk hair, slim but strong body, and a cocky smile that always spread on your lips. You always looked confident and being popular as the boxing champion. Despite all of the glory, you are a lonely wolf who always tried to take all of the burden. A lonely wolf with soft smile on your face.

I realized that you were beautiful..

I found out you had a lightning persona element. It was so contrast with your personality and you know what? I thought you were weak because you wasted one whole month for recover from your injury, I laughed dryly at that. As I expected from a senior member of SEED who once wandering in Tartarus alone before we came, you were strong. Very strong indeed and I was wondering why you let me take a charge if you had more experience than I am?

I realized that you were perfect..

One night in Tartarus, we faced a powerful shadow. You were with me that night and you fought it as strong as you could like the rest of the party. I almost reached my limit but you stood still and fought it without mercy. Because of that, it seems the shadow focused its attack to you. I didn't know how it thinking, but it had strategy to took you down first. And that was what exactly the shadow did, the shadow gave you finishing blow and you slowly fell down to the floor.

I screamed your name without thinking. I ran to you and kneeled beside you. But instead of whimper, you were smiling. "Don't smirking while you are dying, dammit!" I yelled in frustration. Then you were slipped into unconscious. My eyes widened in shock, my hands trembling in fury. I knew it wasn't like me at all. My blank feeling replaced with rage and hatred. How can single fallen comrades made me like this? I don't know. Somehow I became berserk and finish the shadow all alone. That night..

I realized that you were precious..

She asked again, Mitrsuru-senpai asked me a favor that very unrelated to me. I wasn't familiar with complicated device but I still did it anyway. She asked me to check the device in monitor room. I did everything I can and suddenly the device asked me if I want watched a recorded video. It seems interesting to me so I clicked yes.

6/16 on evening. There were you on the video. You sit in monitor room in front of monitor and.. watching me, until midnight before we go to Tartarus. My eyes widened in shock. Who would imagine you become my own personal stalker? But strangely, I didn't mind..

A week later, I was checking the monitor room again. There were three videos recorded. The first one was about Yukari and the other was you, again, sitting in the monitor and watching me for a whole night. Normal people would be scared or felt disgust. But not for me, instead I felt trickle of happiness inside my chest.

And the third video made me surprised. You used to sit in silence and watching me but this time you whispered something loud enough to be recorded. "Beautiful.."

I burst a laugh at that. Should I give you a mirror? Who was the one who beautiful in here? I was nobody and you were somebody. You were handsome, though, and independent. How could you said that.. But because of that..

I realized that I love you and I knew you would felt the same too..

Soon we started to understand each other feeling. I knew it was very awkward to sit in top roof beside you and we did nothing. But I enjoyed this comfort silence. I had my pride and you had yours. This was the simple answer; we had pride that prevented us to shout out our feeling.

Though one night you shoved your pride aside, you hug me tightly. I hug you back and I can felt you smile beside my neck. I thought you knew how much I happy even if I didn't show it. Then we lied down in my bed. Just lied and share our warmth.

Thus we began our secret relationship.

Tonight, I lied on the floor. Dying. Because the fate tried to tear us apart. The Great Seal, I didn't know I had this pitiful fate but I have to do it. It wasn't like anybody will care if I died. Oh no, I was wrong.. There was someone who might break into pieces if I was gone. My secret lover..

"Please.."

He holds me tightly. His hands trembling like I did a year ago when he unconscious in front of me. But tonight, I won't unconscious, I will die.. So I won't blame you for showing those expressions. Sorrow, rage, and regret. It's okay.. Don't blame yourself.. You can't save me from this cruel fate.. It's okay..

"Please.. I beg you.."

Stop saying please.. We can see each other again in afterlife. Ah, I hope I can shoved my pride aside like you did and said my feelings to you..

"Please breath.."

I love you

When I realized that, it was too late to said those words..

* * *

Uh wow.. It was finished sooner than I expected..

Mind to give me review? :)


End file.
